bella es una jumper
by hermione.love.tom reddley
Summary: LOS VOLTURI QUERRAN TENERLA EN SUS TROPAS, JACOB Y SEHT LA AYUDARAN, PERO EDWARD ESTARA OBSECIONADO CON ELLA, LA MANADA DE SHAN NO LA QUIERE CON ELLOS
1. Chapter 1

Jumper/Twilight

Bella es una jumper (saltadora) puede transportarse al lugar que ella desee con solo pensarlo, cuando su madre muere tiene que ir a vivir con Charly. Al viejo poblado de Forks pueblo abandonado perdido en el mapa , que pasa cuando ella se convierte en la obsesión de Edward y la predilección de los Volturi para tenerla como soldado y alistarla en sus tropas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Había dejado de ser un adolescente, mi pensamiento era de una mujer, mi madre Rene y su actual esposo habían fallecido en un accidente de auto. La tristeza que me embargo fue muy fuerte tome prestado un álbum de fotos, a mama le encantaba la fotografía, sus paisajes eran su predilección asta que vi una foto de la esfinge, desde ahí comenzó todo fui como absorbida una fuerza sobre natural me arrastro como una fuerte ventisca de aire, fue donde me encontré al abrir mis ojos arriba de la cabeza de la esfinge.

No daba crédito a lo que veía, era como un sueño asta que pensé en la casa de Charly, volviendo a pasarme el mismo suceso, solo que cuando voltee. La patrulla de mi padre estaba por aparcar en la casa donde yo alguna vez pase mis 5 años.

Al salir de ella me vio, yo me quede estática sin saber que hacer asta que el se acerco a mi, sin esperar mas me estrecho fuertemente en sus brazos y yo llore, me descargue por el miedo a lo que descubrí que podía hacer y por la reciente perdida de mi madre, el estado de confusión y Shock por lo que acababa de suceder era notorio en mi rostro.

-Bella no sabes cuanto lo siento... pero ven a dentro que falta poco para que empiece a llover- Charly no era estúpido, noto como estaba, fue por eso que me llevo asta mi habitación, yo temblaba, me sentía rara mi cuerpo se sentía extraño como si no fuera mío.

Cuando llegamos a la que supuestamente seria mi habitación Charly se aseguro que me acostara. Puso su mano en mi frente y evidentemente yo estaba volando en fiebre. Me dijo que me quedara tranquila que llamaría a un buen medico amigo suyo. O eso es lo que creí escuchar, dijo su apellido Cullen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE APARECERA EL CAP 2 PRONTO PORFA DEJEN COMENTERIOS


	2. Chapter 2

Jumper/Twilight

Cuando llegamos a la que supuestamente seria mi habitación Charly se aseguro que me acostara. Puso su mano en mi frente y evidentemente yo estaba volando en fiebre. Me dijo que me quedara tranquila que llamaría a un buen medico amigo suyo. Ose es lo que creí escuchar dijo su apellido Cullen

Mi padre abrió la puerta de mi habitación y hizo pasar al doctor, yo temblaba y no podía contenerme, el doctor Cullen le confirmo a mi padre que tenia 40° de fiebre, me aplico una inyección con calmante para que esta bajara, y yo estuviera relajada, Charly seguro le contó sobre la muerte reciente de mi madre.

Después de eso cerré mis ojos y caí en un pesado sueño, este era extraño me encontraba yo en un bosque era de noche la luna estaba tapada por las nubes una vez que esta se despejo sentí como me empezaba a acalorar, mi cabeza se quemaba mi cuerpo internamente también asta que sucedió lo peor unos largos dientes suplantaron mis caninos, mis venas sobresalían en mi piel y mis extremidades dejaban de ser humanas para dar paso a unos peludos brazos y garras muy filosas.( la transformación que tubo bella es igual a la de lucían en inframundo) quise gritar pero mi voz se convirtió en aullido, uno muy doliente para quien lo escuchara. Al acercarme desesperada al rió y ver el reflejo en el agua iluminado por la luna, veía a una horripilante criatura parecida a un lobo pero mas espeluznante aun, ya que mi pelaje era negro como el ébano, mis ojos rojos, mi anatomía se asemejaba a la de un gran gorila ya que podía permanecer de pie. Lo peor es que era enorme por lo menos media 2 metros. Era una aberración por donde quiera que se me vea. Y grite con todas mis fuerza sacando todo el espanto que tenia adentro tratando de despertarme si esa aberración era solo un sueño.

Asta que lo conseguí, finalmente desperté, me incorpore para sentarme, solo fue una fea pesadilla. Mire mi cuerpo para cerciorarme de que era el mismo pero aun seguía con la misma ropa con la que vine. Eso paso por que al tele transportarme me fui sin nada de mi casa, opte por volver a hacerlo, i sin mas con solo proyectar la imagen en mi mente un par de minutos llegue asta mi antiguo cuarto.

En un bolso metí todo lo que tenia de ropa, incluso algo de dinero que tenia guardado y por supuesto mi armónica. Regrese a la casa de Charly, se ve que este había salido, cuando me cambie de ropa me puse una pollera de yin y unas medias negras tipo calzas, la polera que decidí ponerme, era la que un día antes de fallecer mi madre me compro. Esta era blanca, así salí de mi cuarto y baje las escaleras encontré una nota en el comedor arriba de la mesa Charly había salido por comestibles. No paso mas de 5 minutos en los que mi padre regreso con un montón de bolsas.

valla Bella, pensé que no habías traído tu equipaje...como-

Es que.... esta afuera y por la fiebre olvide entrarlo-

A... bueno entonces te preparare el desayuno- dijo mientras empezaba a acomodar los comestibles en la heladera y en la alacena.

Yo me quede pensando, en que tendría que buscar un lugar para poner en practica mi nuevo poder. Intuía que por mis 17 mi padre me mandaría a la escuela ya que estábamos en el primer día de marzo. Y como buena adivinadora acerté en mi suposición mi padre ya me había inscripto en la escuela de Forks. Ya que mientras preparaba el desayuno me dijo que tendría que ir luego de terminar de comer.

Hablamos un poco sobre los viejos tiempos como cuando iba a pescar con su amigo Billy y su hijo Jacob. Yo me acordaba de aquel travieso, era como un hermano para mi ya que yo tenia 5 y el 3 años por eso siempre estaba pendiente de el y simpatizábamos mucho, me preguntaba como había crecido si yo tengo 17 el tendría ya unos 15 años. Todo un señoriíto esperaba el hacerle una visita si Charly me dejara. Aunque como nuestros padres eran amigos no vería problema en ello. Terminaba de comer en cuanto hoy el ruido de dos vehículos aparcados al frente de mi casa. Uno era una camioneta roja y la otra era azul.

Cuando me acerque mas pudo reconocer al viejo Billy y un joven lo acompañaba su rostro me era familiar, tenia el cabello muy largo.

Bella, te acuerdas de Billy Black?-

-Sí- le conteste a mi padre, como olvidar a su gran amigo

- luces bien- le conteste al amigo de mi padre

-Todavía estoy bailando... me da gusto que estés de nuevo aquí,.... aunque Charly no ah parado de hablar de ti por teléfono cuando supo que estarías de vuelta-

vi que mi padre esquivo su rostro, típico de el no le gustaba demostrar sus sentimientos era muy resguardado en ese sentido, pero por eso es que lo quiero tanto.

- JA... sigue exagerando y te meto en el lodo-

-Sí.... pero después de que te de en los tobillos-

me agrado esa escena ambos parecían crios, asta que aquel muchacho se me acerco para hablarme.

-Hola, yo ... Soy Jacob-

me quede quieta unos cuantos minutos en mi rostro se dibujo una cálida sonrisa, después de tantos años volver a verlo me llenaba de hermosos recuerdos. No lo dude y me tire a abrazarlo mi amigo se tardo en corresponderme ya que no esperaba tal recibimiento

- Jacob, que gusto volver a verte- le dije mientras lo seguía abrazando este me respondió pero sus brazos aunque delgados tenían pequeños músculos y por que iba a negarlo, si ejercía cierta presión, creo que lo hacia sin darse cuenta, pero si quería estaría segura que aquel muchacho de 15 años podría quebrarme unos cuantos huesos.

Nos separamos el estaba muy contento al final por mis demostraciones de cariño.

Y como no iba a olvidarme de ti, eras mi pequeño hermano... en esa época me acuerdo que esta mas pendiente de lo que pudiera pasarte a ti que a mi.-

El rió por mi comentario asta que mi padre se nos acerco, las palabras que me dijo tardaron en procesarse en mi cerebro.

Y...te gusta tu nuevo regalo de bienvenida-

Que...?- me quede con la boca abierta – es genial, o por dios... mil gracias-

Se la compre a Billy, Jacob reconstruyo el motor para ti-

Mil gracias, a todos- sin esperar mas subí a mi nuevo vehículo, mi padrastro me avía enseñado a conducir y ya tenia permiso aunque creo que había quedado en mi antigua casa luego iría a por el, Jacob me siguió y se sentó al lado mío-

Me explico que tenia que pisar el pedal dos veces antes de acelerar así la camioneta iría mas rápido, después todo lo demás funcionaba en perfectas condiciones, le pregunte si quería que lo levara a la escuela, el me dijo que no que su escuela era en la reserva de los Quileute, por un momento me deprimí, mi rostro cambio y Jacob lo noto, le pregunte si había algún problema en visitarlo en la reserva, el dijo que estaría todo bien.

Asta que su padre le dijo que tenían que regresar y yo me despedí de mi amigo, quizás el único. Por que en realidad no quería saber nada con nadie, mi poder ya era suficiente razón para ser una chica solitaria, cualquiera que se enterara podría ponerme en riesgo, quien sabe algún científico loco querría experimentar conmigo. Y eso verdadera mente no me agradaba en lo mas mínimo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mi primer día en mi nueva escuela, sentí las miradas sobre mi, pero si algún estúpido púber en estado de celo se me acercaba tratando de hacerse mi amigo para solo formica, lo mandaría al diablo. Las chicas desde ya me odiaban, sus propios novios se volteaban para verme.... O, sí... mal comienzo.

Mientras leía los papeles para dirigirme a mi nueva clase, me encontré con un asiático, dijo llamarse Eric y ser los ojos de la escuela, pensándolo bien Forks era un poblacho con 3000 habitantes por lo tanto, la mayoría eran ancianos y pocos jóvenes. El muchacho era un pesado así que deje que hablara asta que escuche las palabras mágicas, alguien con quien llorar y una cita.

Creo que si las miradas mataran ese chico ya estaría muerto, al ver la expresión de mi rostro, solo me dijo donde quedaba el salón y se fue cantando bajito.

Luego de la pesada clase de historia me fui a la de educación física, lo que yo mas odiaba, ya que no era buena en los deportes. Me habían dado una remera y una calza negra corta para mi gusto, el balón de boley iba dirigido hacia mi y lo esquive equivocadamente y le pegue a un muchacho, este se me acerco y yo me disculpe rápidamente, no quería incidentes en mi primer día, largo un par de maldiciones mentalmente al ver la estúpida sonrisa que puso. "MIERDA...MIERDA...MIERDA...por que esto estaba pasándome esto a mi.

Tu eres Isabela-

No... solo bella... y discúlpame, no soy buena en deportes-

No hay drama-

Vi que una chica se nos acercaba y bingo, me despedí y lo deje hablando con ella, por lo que alcance a oír se llamaba Jessica.

Mejor lejos de ellos, yo era anormal y ellos comunes humanos solo podrían atraerme problemas sacando a mi tierno amigo Jacob.

Tocaba la hora del comedor y decide buscarme un lugar apartado, por suerte avían tres mesas vacías decidí ocupar la tercera y me senté mirando a la ventana para quedar de espaldas al divino grupo de adolescentes con trastornos hormonales.

Mientras degustaba una zanahoria, saque una revista de viajes donde habían fotos de lugares y paisajes de todo los países. Me quede maravillada, pero antes estaba mi practica. Mirando por la ventana estaba el bosque y que perfecto lugar desolado para practicar a piachere.

Mientras mi vista se volvía a deleitar con las imágenes, mis ojos se elevaron y chocaron con unos negros. Este mantenía su mente fija en mi, y yo con mis hermosas caras espanta chicos, le dedique mi mejor expresión de " Que diablos miras cabron"

Y luego volví a mi preciada revista, maquinándome que es lo que aria, para que usaría este nuevo poder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mi siguiente clase biología, sabia que Mike Newton, venia detrás mío así que hacerte a correr lo mas rápido esquivando alumnos asta llegar a mi clase me presente con el profesor y este me dijo que fuera a sentarme en el único lugar disponible que había... al lado del Sr. Cullen.

Las maldiciones eran varias en mi cabeza, asta que el ventilador llego asta mi cabello que era algo largo puesto que me llegaba asta mis senos y el viento revoloteo mi lacia pero algo ondulada cabellera. El gesto de asco del estúpido cabron me hizo rabiar, como si mi olor fuera a estiércol, atine a sentarme y poner mi cabello como una cortina, así me ahorraría de verlo.

El muy idiota estaba clavándome la mirada, pero yo no me deje llevar simplemente me concentre mas en el profesor asta que después de dos horas llego el sonido del timbre final de clases y me levante rápido, y me fui como un rayo lo mas lejos de ese psicópata.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Que les pareció dejen revien el sueño de bella es un gran adelanto jejejeje


	3. Chapter 3

Jumper/Twilight

El muy idiota estaba clavándome la mirada, pero yo no me deje llevar simplemente me concentre mas en el profesor asta que después de dos horas llego el sonido del timbre final de clases y me levante rápido, y me fui como un rayo lo mas lejos de ese psicópata.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me de vuelta en casa y que mejor que visitar a Jacob en la reserva, solo tendría que mentalizarlo el mar y el dibujo que las rocas. Como puso magnetismo mi cuerpo callo en la arena y vi la reserva donde nació Jacob.

Fui caminando por la arena su casa no debía estar demasiado lejos, el camino se me hizo algo largo pero ya estaba frente a su casa me cerque a la puerta y toque tres veces. Mi imperiosa necesidad de verlo era desesperante quería que el fuera mi confesor, necesitaba que alguien pensara que tan bueno era lo que me pasaba, el era la única persona que estaba segura no me dañaría.

-Bella, gusto verte, pensé que no vendrías....pero pasa – Jacob me invito y yo estaba colorada ya que no sabia como empezar la charla ni como o que palabras usar con el, mi cabeza era un remolino de idas y vueltas mis ideas golpeaban fieramente.

Yo...veras Jacob quería saber si querrías salir a dar un paseo....con migo- seria mas fácil mostrarle a Jacob mi poder sin nadie molestando.

Jacob al principio esta sorprendido no se esperaba para nado lo que le dije se ve que le callo un balde de agua fría, pero luego una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, como aquel niño que recibió el juguete querido para navidad.

-Como gustes bella... espera que cojo mi chaleco y salimos-

y ahí estaba yo, muy ansiosa, no sabia como se lo tomaría lo que si estaría segura es que lo llevare a los lugares mas escondidos del planeta, que felicidad mas grande que compartirla con alguien mas cercano a uno. Ese era mi Jake, no se desde cuando empezó este sentimiento creo que surgió al verlo, mezcla de añorancia y alegría dentro de mi pecho.

-caballero,- le ofrecí mi mano a Jacob y este la acepto sin preámbulos yo estaba emocionada – Que dices, hacemos una carrera asta las rocas- mi sonrisa picara lo contagio y ambos corrimos tomados de la mano.

Éramos como dos crios, la atmósfera creada por ambos era alegre asta que al llegar yo me adentre atrás de una gran roca y el me siguió.

-Bella por que tanto alboroto, ¿qué quieres hacer en realidad? pregunto Jacob al verme sentada en el suelo.

-Jacob .... sabes que entre amigos no hay secretos....pues yo tengo que contarte algo, pero me es difícil ya que no quiero perderte, no se como reaccionaras al saberlo-

-No podrás saberlo si no me lo cuantas, pero debes saber algo...jamás te dejaría siempre te ayudaría en todo bella, debes saber que te atesoro mucho-

al escuchar las palabras de Jacob me tire a abrazarlo me sentía tranquila al ver que pasase lo que pasase el estaría para mi. El me correspondió, Tenia que ir al grano terminar con la intriga.

- bueno el tema es que no soy una corriente humana... Jacob yo...tengo...poderes, veras puedo tele trasportarme al lugar que piense y desee-

mire a Jacob este estaba a punto de reírse asta que yo me tele trasporte atrás de el, luego lo abrace por la cintura y lo lleve a las islas Maldivas. Un agua clara tocaba nuestros pies el sol se estaba ocultando, desaparecí solo para ponerme frente a el.

-Que dices, me tienes miedo?- pregunte, aunque Jacob estando consternado se dejo caer en la arena.

Su mirada estaba pensativa y yo me senté junto a el.

-Me prometiste que pasase lo que pasase no me dejarías-

bella, esto...yo simplemente es GENIAL!!!!, NO Me lo puedo creer es grandioso, puedes ir a cualquier parte del mundo-

-pues si, a donde se me cante, pero solo será nuestro secreto, y he querido decirte que, si te lo he contado es por que quiero compartir esto que me pasa contigo-

no había mas que decir ambos reímos y jugamos a mojarnos en la tibia agua de la isla, asta que caímos ambos en la arena y nuestros ojos se encontraron, nuestras caras a pocos centímetros, y decidí que ya ella hora de volver al cuarto de Jake.

El pobre estaba acercando su rostro cuando ambos caímos en la cama de este, yo me morí de risa.

Se notaba que el no estaba acostumbrado, Jacob no lo soporto y se me tiro enzima haciéndome cosquillas, nuestras estruendosas risas se hicieron oír y la puerta se abrió mostrando las caras de un Charly y Billy muy enojados.

Un mal augurio para nuestras suertes, algo andaba mal y nosotros teníamos la culpa.

-donde se han metido?- dijo furioso Billy

-Ni una nota!!- le siguió Charly- ACASO no saben las muertes recientes que han habido, hemos puesto a un montón de gente para buscarlos, pensando que los encontraríamos descuartizados- termino diciendo Charly luego de desparramarse el cabello con su mano, señal que se estaba tratando de tranquilizarme antes de darme la paliza de mi vida.

vale, papá no lo volveremos a hacer disculpa si- trate de tranquilizar el ambiente por nada dejaría que Jacob pagara las consecuencias de mis locos actos.

-mira si quieres ponme algún castigo lo recibiré sin quejarme, pero Jacob no tiene la culpa, yo lo arrastre a esto...Billy por favor no te molestes con el-

tanto Billy como Charly se miraron, ambos intercambiaron pensamientos

asta que Billy hablo.

-Jacob no veras mas a bella asta que yo y Charly estemos de acuerdo-

-Que? Pero Papa por que? No puedes privarme el verla-

-Jacob...esta bien no es el fin del mundo, hay teléfono sabes-

una vez me fui de la habitación de Jacob este estampo la puerta, casi me pareció que la iba a romper. Pero era lo mejor, el viaje asta casa fue eterno, se notaba que Charly estaba muy enojado. Supongo que tiene razón, Jacob y yo casi desaparecimos por 24 horas.

Y las preguntas invadían mi cabeza, ¿ que era este poder? ¿como lo controlaría? ¿ y lo mas importante asta donde podía llegar. Aun no lo manejaba bien necesitaba practica y con Jacob no podría tenerla.

Lo primero que hice fue ir a mi habitación, me encerré en ella. Charly echaba humos así que le dije que no comería. Agarré las revistas de paisajes que eran de mi madre y me detuve en la torre eiffel. Sin mas me fui asta allí pero siempre destruía todo a mi alrededor, por suerte solo esta vez destruí un poco el suelo, pero la vista era extraordinaria. Si volviera a nacer querría tener este poder conmigo siempre.

Me quede contemplando el hermoso paisaje de luces que me regalaba Paris, nunca en mi vida hubiese podido estar en este lugar ya que la plata no me alcanzaría.

Lo que si sabia era que jamás abusaría del don otorgado, solo me consentiría un poquito. Con esto en mente regrese a mi cuarto y me recosté en mi cama. Era un chicle mi cuarto estaba lleno de fotografías de paisajes.

Los necesitaba memorizar, quien sabe si el día de mañana necesitaría huir de alguien, lo que me detuvo de mi charla personal fue una sensación de alguien observándome. De seguro el día de hoy me ah puesto paranoica.

Con eso en mente me quede dormida.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Linda mañana y pesado día de escuela, pero por lo menos nadie me molestaba, avía pasado mas de tres semanas y mi entrenamiento lo mejore muy bien ya casi no rompía nada y era mágico para mi. Como si volara por los aires y este me atravesara por el cuerpo, mi manejo y capacidad mejoraron al 100 %.

Y yo estaba feliz, destilaba felicidad por donde pasaba, aun escuchaba los murmullos de Laurent y Jessica, PERO ERAN BAGOS COMENTARIOS DE GENTE NORMAL, a mi eso me iba y venia. Mi próxima clase biología y si hoy era mi día de suerte ya estaba perdido, mis ojos chocaron con los ahora dorados de Edward Cullen. ¿ este chico usaba lentillas? Y a mi eso que cojines me importaba, sin mas preámbulos me senté como toda una condesa y lo ignore nuevamente asta que el pálido hablo.

-Hola soy Edward Cullen...tu debes ser Isabela- como odiaba que me llamara así

solo bella- quería conversar.....conversaríamos.

por que desapareciste por tres semanas- le pregunte como no queriendo la cosa

ummm...me fui por....razones personales, aunque escuche que desapareciste por un día entero- genial todo se sabe en este maldito pueblucho.

Si...tuve una noche alocada...ya sabes salí con un buen amigo y se nos pasaron las horas- al decir eso vi como su cara se tenso, asta parecía celoso, yo rogaba internamente que no acertara en mis suposiciones de que estaba hablando con un psicópata de mujeres.

Así que te gusta la lluvia- me pregunto para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación de seguro.

No....lo frió lo húmedo no me gusta-

Entonces por que viniste a vivir al lugar mas frió de Estados Unidos-

Bueno, mi mama murió y el único que me quedaba era Charly, mi padre así que por eso estoy aquí- que me pasaba por que le estaba contando cosas privadas a un desconocido.

La clase termino y ya no volvimos a vernos, el día termino en el colegio y yo estaba acomodando mi mochila en mi Chevy roja. Asta que alce la vista sin querer vi como Edward Cullen me miraba fijamente, todo paso muy rápido, la camioneta de Tyler venia de dar una curva muy rápido y salía descontrolada hacia mi. Mi impresión fue tal que me costo reaccionar a tiempo. Pero gracias a dios use mi poder y me traslade rápido a mi habitación.

Solo que lo que llegue a ver me dejo temblando Edward Cullen, solo alcance a ver su cabello cobrizo. Me morí, estaba frita si ese cabrom sabia de mi poder. Solo rogaba poder evitarlo lo mas posible y que no me abordara a preguntas puesto que lo mandaría al diablo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Que les pareció

Que pasara en el cap 4 Edward le contara a su padre

Bella como ara para sacárselo de enzima

Jacob podrá contenerse sin volver a ver a bella

Dejen reviews si quieren capítulos mas largo y mas pronto posteados.


	4. Chapter 4

Jumper/Twilight

Capitulo 4

Eran las nueve de la noche me pase 4 horas tratando de lograr llamar a Jacob este no contestaba mis llamadas, yo me estaba volviendo loca.... acaso Billy también había cortado el teléfono `para que yo no hablara con Jacob.

Seguramente pensara que soy una mala influencia para su hijo, ósea estaba sola...

Charly se quedaría asta muy tarde en la jefatura, yo no tenia hambre por lo que decidí acostarme, no tardo mucho cuando CAI en un sueño profundo,

Estaba soñando, un sueño aterrador, ya que estaba en el bosque, de mi boca el aliento era parecido a una chimenea, yo me encontraba en camisola blanca, sentía que alguien me estaba espiando no se como pero sentí un aliento golpeando cerca de mi oreja, quise correr pero el cuerpo no me respondía, unos brazos me sujetaban fuertemente asta que paso unos colmillos se enterraron en mi cuerpo y yo grite de dolor, me estaban succionando la sangre,

Desperté sudada y lo que vi me dejo helada, Edward cullen estaba a unos metros de mi cama me paralice, por lo que prendí rápido la luz mas luego no había nada, el no estaba.

Me levante para ir de vuelta al colegio, me cambie de ropa, me puse una polera y una pollera corta asta arriba de las rodillas, desayune rápido mientras Charly se estaba tomando un café, aun seguía enojado lo note por que no me hablaba, tal vez Billy estaba igual razón por la cual desconecto el teléfono celular de Jacob.

Salude a mi padre y me fui, creo que el no se dio cuenta donde quedo mi chevy, asi que sin que me vea me trasporte al bosque cerca del colegio, camine unos pocos metros y ya estaba allí, realmente amaba mi poder.

Llegue asta el aparcamiento y hay estaba mi Chevy, lo raro es que estaba destrozado, aun no había nadie, por lo que lo lleve conmigo asta el océano atlántico y se hundió yo me trasporte rápido para no mojarme.

lo que bella no sabia es que todo lo que ella hacia era observado por cierto vampiro.....

luego de salir de la aburrida clase de historia, me dirigí a mi habitual mesa a seguir leyendo mis revistas de paisaje, pero algo interrumpió mi camino mas bien alguien.

-que quieres cullen-

necesito que hablemos el otro día..-

el otro día no paso nada, seguramente tuviste una alucinación , por lo que a mi respecta ya puedes olvidarlo, a y una cosa mas.... piérdete Cullen-

estaba enojada este chico sacaba lo peor de mi, se que jamás reaccione tan pedante, pero hacia 2 meses que no veía a Jacob, mi padre no me hablaba ; mi camioneta estaba hecha un desastre por lo que mi padre también se enojaría el doble, tendría que trabajar para devolverle el dinero mal gastado en mi.

Para ser sinceros a mi no me hace falta un vehículo, con mis poderes me alcanza, me fui del comedor pero pude observar como los hermanos de Edward me miraban, la chica duende se reía, el chico que siempre esta tenso, también largo una sutil sonrisa. El gandulote se reía como hiena, ósea no paraba pero la rubia TOP model quería matarme.

Apure el paso al saber que Edward me seguía, no quería usar mis poderes pero no tenia de otra corrí lo mas que pude di vuelta en una esquina y me choque con algo que me agarro de los hombros cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a el, quise gritar pero me tapo la boca.

Tranquila, no te are daño solo tengo que hablar contigo-

Que quieres, por que no me dejas en paz, no quiero saber nada de ti, que acaso no lo entiendes-

Vi como su expresión serena cambiaba a una enojada, por primera vez tuve miedo

-dime acaso eres una de nosotros-

-Disculpa QUE????, mira no quiero ser grosera pero no entiendo nada de lo que dices y la verdad ya me quiero ir , así que si me disculpas-

me fui lo deje solo y agradecí al cielo que no me siguiera......

todos los cullen estaban en el aparcamiento observando a bella salir en dirección al bosque...

Edward sencillamente n o creo que ella sea un vampiro-

Si hermanito su corazón late como el de un humano, otro punto es como explicas que su sangre te vuelva loco y quieras bebértela de un mordisco- Dijo Emmet, todos los presentes querían acecinarlo por bocazas, ya que el comentario le callo como un balde de agua fría a Edward . 400 años había pasado desde que el muchacho se volvió vegetariano.

pero entonces como explican que tenga esa velocidad de llegar tan rápido de un lugar a otro- pregunto Jasper

creo que lo mas inteligente seria hablarlo con Carlisle, el sabrá si es o no una de nosotros- dijo Rosalin

todos asintieron y se fueron a su casa esperar a su padre.

Bella llego al jardín trasero de su casa, desde allí entro a su cuarto, dio un vistazo rápido por la casa para ver si su padre estaba, al no encontrarlo se trasporto a la playa de la Puhs


	5. Chapter 5

**Jumper/Twilight**

* * *

Capitulo 5

* * *

Sorpresa

* * *

Bella llego al jardín trasero de su casa, desde allí entro a su cuarto, dio un vistazo rápido por la casa para ver si su padre estaba, al no encontrarlo se trasporto a la playa de la Puhs

El viento golpeaba sus largos cabellos, se podía respirar el aroma a mar, se notaba que hacia frió pero por alguna razón yo tenia calor. Camine unos paso y me tele trasporte cerca de un viejo árbol que quedaba a unos 10 metros de la casa de Jacob.

* * *

Podía ver la ventana de su habitación, sin mas con un plop, llego a la habitación de Jacob este estaba durmiendo, no tenia remera. Bella se la paso examinando el cuerpo musculoso de su amigo, una sensación de excitación llego a sus sentidos , pero los descarto de inmediato, por mas que le daba vuelta a el asunto Jacob era su amigo.

Prácticamente era un niño ella tenia 17 y el 15, seria como abusar de el.

Con mucho cuidado lo zarandeo un poco y noto que tanto como ella su piel estaba caliente, quizás ambos abrían sufrido un resfrió de sol.

-oye bíceps despierta.... te dejo solo 2 meses y mira como as desarrollado no pareces de15 sino de 20- le dijo picadamente bella, Jake abrió sus ojos y se sobresalto por lo que callo de la cama.

Bella se partió de la risa tanto que tubo que recostarse en la cama las carcajadas le hacían doler el estomago por lo que tubo que sostenérselo.

Jacob al ver a su amiga y lo que le había hecho a lo primero se alegro pero después de ver como ella se reía de él, algo cambio en su mirada se veía un hilo de venganza, bella que era precavida paro de reírse, trato de salirse rápido de la cama pero ya era tarde, Jacob la tiro nuevamente sobre la misma( como si fuera un mastodonte esos que juegan al rugby)

-HOOO, POR DIOS CLEMENCIA.....JACOB BLACK me estas matando-

pero Jacob que se estaba divirtiendo hizo caso omiso a las suplicas de bella, tomo sus muñecas con una sola mano, cosa que a bella la sorprendió, el chico en cuestión era mas grande que ella por lo menos dos cabezas mas alto, su espalda se podría decir que la tapaba de lo ancha que era, por un momento ambos se perdieron el los ojos del otro.

Bella puso punto final intento zafarse, pero no pudo, la fuerza de Jacob era muy grande.

-Jacob podrías soltarme, creo que no me gusta estar sometida a ti-

este accedió de inmediato

-dime por que no as contestado mis llamadas, es que acaso tu celular no anda....no sabes las veces que me preocupe pensando que estabas enojado conmigo y no querías verme-

-bella, me extraña creo que me conoces bien, fue mi padre el que me saca el celular, prácticamente no me deja salir a ningún lado, ni siquiera puedo ver a Embry tampoco a Quil-

-pero por que, digo tiene que tener una excusa, no creo que por desaparecer 24 horas nos castiguen de esa manera-

-según mi padre estoy enfermo, dice que el síntoma es la fiebre que tengo-

-Que??? Fiebre, pero si tu estas contagiado significa que yo también contraje esa enfermedad-

-Bella estas segura, cuanto ha subido tu fiebre-

-No lo se, dime tienes un termómetro-

Jacob se lo paso y bella se lo puso debajo del brazo, espero unos segundos y este empezó a tocar la campanilla, se lo retiro y lo que leyó el resultado eran 42º eso temperatura no era normal, un frió Helado recorrió su espina dorsal, ella también estaba infectada-.

-Hooo por dios que are ahora, si esto es contagioso tal vez mi padre también este por contraer la enfermedad-

-Cálmate de seguro mi padre sabrá que hacer, últimamente el y san son los únicos a los que veo, pero SAM me mira de una forma rara, se que el ya tiene un grupo formado en el colegio y es como si esperara algo de mi, me aterra.

* * *

En eso se abre la puerta del cuarto de Jacob san y Billy entran, el ultimo muy enojado

-Bella Creí Haberte dicho que NO PODIAS VER A JACOB, LLAMARE A TU PADRE EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE-

-no Billy espera por favor- bella corrió tras de el y detuvo su silla-

-No lo hagas, ya tengo problemas con el, por favor no se lo digas, yo me iré-

En el cuarto de Jacob

**P**or Que no puedo verla?- Jacob se estaba enfadando y A San no le gustaba nada aquel muchacho terminaría convirtiéndose en frente de todos los precentes.

-No es seguro ni para tu amiga, ni para nadie ESTAS enfermo entiéndelo-

Jacob iba a protestas cuando sintió un cuerpo caer en el piso de entrada a la casa. Bella se había desmayado.

Rápidamente Jacob corrió a donde su amiga se impresiono de haber llegado tan rápido, la tomo entre sus brazos y noto como la temperatura en su cuerpo quemaba inclusive mas que el.

SAM se acerco y le pidió a Jacob que la dejara en el suelo y no la moviera, bella rogaba que la ayudasen su cuerpo se estaba quemando internamente.

SAM tomo el termómetro y controlo su temperatura, esta era de 58 grados, tanto el y Billy intercambiaron miradas que Jacob no paso de alto.

* * *

porfa dejen reviews no cuesta muchooooooooooooooooooo sino no continuo


	6. Chapter 6

Gragias a mis lectoras por ayudarme y darme animos arreglare lo que pueda de los capitulos y continuare con el fic

En cuanto al usuario que dejo este reviews

Leonannika  
2010-01-31 . chapter 1

¡Felicidades!, tu trabajo ha sido considerado apto para una nominación en FrAw y he venido a notificártelo. Para ver los motivos por los cuales FrAw te tiene entre sus páginas, por favor sigue este enlace:

http: // friction-awards . foroactivo .com / the-twilight-saga-f11/bella-descubre-que-es-una-jumper-saltadora-hermioneloveton-reddley-t226 . htm

Junta los espacios de favor.

Esto fue lo que lei

Espero hacerlo bien esta vez, desde hace algunos días me encontré con este curioso fic, espero haber hecho bien trayéndolo aquí n__n

Título:bella descubre que es una jumper SALTADORA  
reddley  
Pairing: Bella/Edward.  
Género: Drama/General.  
Advertencias: =S  
Estado: En progreso [5/??]  
Rated: T  
Resumen: LOS VOLTURI QUERRAN TENERLA EN SUS TROPAS, JACOB Y SEHT LA AYUDARAN, PERO EDWARD ESTARA OBSECIONADO CON ELLA, LA MANADA DE SHAN NO LA QUIERE CON ELLOS

_**Opinión:**_

No comentaré nada sobre el absurdo título, sino de las hermosas mayúsculas que tanto nos irritan. ¡¡No estamos sordos ni ciegos!! Que por cierto podemos ver que ni tildes hay, contamos con faltas ortográficas y nombres mal escritos. Qué puedo decir del contenido... el fic a veces se vuelve bastante confuso, estás leyendo un párrafo y de repente de encuentras con otro que habla de una cosa completamente distinta, el principio es un ejemplo claro de lo que me

Bella es una jumper (saltadora) puede transportarse al lugar que ella desee con solo pensarlo, cuando su madre muere tiene que ir a vivir con Charly. Al viejo poblado de Forks pueblo abandonado perdido en el mapa , que pasa cuando ella se convierte en la obsesión de Edward y la predilección de los Volturi para tenerla como soldado y alistarla en sus tropas.

Había dejado de ser un adolescente, mi pensamiento era de una mujer, mi madre Rene y su actual esposo habían fallecido en un accidente de auto. La tristeza que me embargo fue muy fuerte tome prestado un álbum de fotos... (sigue)

_**¿No es un poco confuso? Y ni hablar de las escenas y las trama del fic... son igualitas que la Bella de aquí, porque como pueden ver es una "Saltadora", así que nos trasladan en cuestión de palabras escena por escena.**_

_**Fanfiction tenía mucha hambre, es por eso que se tragó muchos muchos guiones que abren los diálogos y además... como que están invertidos porque hay ocasiones en las que no hay guión que abra el diálogo y sí uno que cierre U__ú**_

-que quieres cullen-

necesito que hablemos lo del otro día..-

el otro día no paso nada, seguramente tuviste una alucinación , por lo que a mi respecta ya puedes olvidarlo, a y una cosa mas.... piérdete Cullen-

Ahh, antes que otra cosa, si soy sincera este párrafo me causó algo de risa

Estaba soñando, un sueño aterrador, ya que estaba en el bosque, de mi boca el aliento era parecido a una chimenea, yo me encontraba en camisola blanca, sentía que alguien me estaba espiando no se como pero sentí un aliento golpeando cerca de mi oreja, quise correr pero el cuerpo no me respondía, unos brazos me sujetaban fuertemente asta que paso unos colmillos se enterraron en mi cuerpo y yo grite de dolor, me estaban succionando la sangre

_**Llámenme loca, pero no sabía que se pudiese tener un aliento similar a una chimenea xD Además no logré comprender por estaba "soñando un sueño aterrador" por el sólo hecho de estar en el bosque, ¿O es que comprendí mal? U__ú**_

Eameameam... no sé me ocurre nada más que r.

Re: bella descubre que es una jumper SALTADORA .ton reddley

por Invitado el Jue Ene 28, 2010 1:58 pm

Ja, otro fic que busca imitar al gran Tristán Tzara. Los imitadores pululan...

valla Bella, pensé que no habías traído tu equipaje...como-

Es que.... esta afuera y por la fiebre olvide entrarlo-

Quiero creer, y de verdad quiero, que lo de "entrar las cosas" es aceptado en alguna localización geográfica diferente. A lo mejor es un regionalismo y yo no lo sé. Será que soy estúpida y yo meto las cosas en vez de entrarlas

mi padre ya me había inscripto en la escuela de Forks

_**Puff, qué bueno que ya la ha inscripto. Si no, capaz y pierde el año escolar.**_

_**Recreación:  
-- Tú eres Sehkmet--  
--Sí, me gusta el cheesecake--**_!

¡Oh, amo la congruencia

Las maldiciones eran varias en mi cabeza, asta que el ventilador llego asta mi cabello que era algo largo puesto que me llegaba asta mis senos y el viento revoloteo mi lacia pero algo ondulada cabellera

Será que yo ya veo a Perlita por todas partes pero, ¿apoco esto no se parece? Es digno de ella.  
¿Cómo diantres tienes el cabello lacio y ondulado? ¿Cómo hace el viento para revolotear? Seguro eso me lo resuelven en el próximo capítulo xD

HOOO, POR DIOS CLEMENCIA.....

Lo mismo dije yo al leerlo

Por su parecido con la Shumajer, le doy un NOT épico

Al viejo poblado de Forks pueblo abandonado perdido en el mapa

Ya le encontré gusto a eso de señalar las partes repetitivas. Ésta frase de cierta forma me parece ¿rara? Si es que le puedo llamar así. No logro captarla, por más que me la repito "Pueblo abandonado perdido en el mapa. Mmm.

¡Qué cambio tan brusco del primer párrafo al segundo! Paso de la tercera a la primera persona, con una habilidad, que bueno

A pesar de todo seguiré con esta historia y mis ideas seguirán fijas. Pueden quedarse tranquilas todas las chicas que me dieron fuerza y animo a continuar esta idea de historia maravillosa. 

Mil gracias a mis lectoras que me apoyan actualizare pronto


End file.
